rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Jankee Mulla
To use this sheet, edit the whole page, select all the text (ctrl-a), copy all the text (ctrl-c) and then exit the page without editing it. Create a Wiki page with your character's name, add the template, save it. Then start plugging and playing. =Character Details= *Name: Jankee Mulla **Player: Moonstone Spider *Classes: Noble 3 Jedi 4 **Total Level: 7 **Experience 26,145/28,000 *Species: Human **Age 30 **Gender: F **Weight: 60kg **Destiny: Creation Character Description Jankee is a brilliant scientist and engineer. Her career began as young as 14 when she was an understudy working on the A-wing project. By age 20 she was making advanced designs of her own and contributed significantly to several key advances in ship construction, working up concept craft and proofs of new theories to create the next generation of starship. J ankee was kidnapped two years ago by team 667, a rogue operative team of force sensitive soldiers formerly under general Cracken. This team forced Jankee to build a custom stealth craft able to evade Republic sensors. Jankee did so, although the ship was somehow plagued with enormous technical issues. Jankee was able to subvert an astromech and use it to cause trouble when she could prove she wasn't around, casting suspicion on the other members and causing dissension in their ranks. Thus weakened, the 667 was easier prey when Kyle Katarn brought the battle to them and took the dark-side-tainted group down in a epic fight Jankee spent hiding in a closet. After the battle Katarn tested each of them for force potential and, much to her surprise, Jankee tested positive. With the world of starship design proving surprisingly dangerous, Jankee was left with a choice between hiring a bodyguard and settling for a quiet life as a jedi craftsperson, where doubtless she would never face any danger again. . . Personality Jankee is an intense and focussed person, not so much passionate as dedicated to accomplishing whatever her goal is. She's also a rather political person, constantly trading favors and work and accruing resources to use in the future. She believes in planning ahead and dislikes surprises. Languages Known Basic, Huttese, Bith, Binary, Durese, Cerean, Kaminoan, Jawa Trade Tongue Assets =Attributes= =Combat Stats= Defenses Condition Track Damage Threshold = Fort Defense + Misc Bonus. *Normal: No penalties *-1 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-2 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-5 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-10 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks; move at half speed. *Helpless: Unconcious or disabled =Equipment= Detail any equipment you have here. Keep all the notes you wish. Weapons 3000 Variable Lightsaber +2 1000 (Tech specialist, +1 accuracy) +10 to hit, 2d8+3 damage, may gain +1 square reach for a -2 penalty against enemies that are adjacent) 650 Merr-Sonn 434 "Death Hammer" pistol 3000 Ehanced Energy Projector +10 to hit, 3d8+3 damage, 2 DR, stun mode May reroll a natural 1 1/encounter. 1300 Blastech DLT-20A 1000 Tech Specialist, Enhanced Damage 3000 Improved Energy Cell +10 to hit, 3d10+6 damage, +1 to resist disarm, stripped of autofire setting, holds 100 shots per pack. 250 Ion Pistol +10 to hit, 3d6 Ion damage. Wrist Blaster +10 to hit, 3d6 damage, appears to be a piece of jewelry, DC 25 Use Computer sensor scan required to tell otherwise. Total Weaponry 13600 Armor 2000 SR 10 Energy Shield Misc. Personal Equipment 84,000 Total Credits 5000 Portable Computer 1000'' -Tech Specialist, +1 to Use Computer checks'' 5000 Stealth Field Generator 500 Utility Belt 1250 Mechanical Interface Visor 1000'' -Tech Specialist, raise +2 to +3 to mechanics'' 1000 Demolitions Sensor 5000 Memory Implant 1000 ''-Tech Specialist, +1 to Knowledge (Technology)'' 250 Long Range Comlink 750 Power Generator 100 4x Power Pack 100 Power Recharger 50 5x Energy Cell 20 4x Mesh Tape 4300 21-B Medical Droid Total gear 20770 Credits Remaining: 46630 Intangibles: ''' 4000 Bolthole, Hoth: An abandoned ore mine in a hoth asteroid belt is one of Jankee's emergency boltholes. A pair of pit droids and a power generator keep it intact and running well. Jankee has stashed a medkit, ion pistol, power recharger, 2 power cells, 2 glow rods, 2 energy cells, and a spare lightsaber there. 14000 Emergency Storage Locker: This locker on Coruscant is Jankee's for life, actual owned real estate (4 cubic feet) of the planetary structure under a false ID. The locker holds a blaster pistol, ion pistol, tool kit, custom ightsaber, and 5,000 credits. 30,000 False Identity After being kidnapped Jankee set up a false ID in case of emergencies. Her boltholes and storage are all in the fake ID's name. Only an investigator of CL10 or higher will be able to break the layers of deception surrounding it. The fake ID has no military or other special clearances and owns 5000 credits of emergency money. 10000 Favor, Squibo Moray Squibo Moray is a skilled Rhodian bounty hunter (CL5) who Jankee set up with some custom armor when he was just getting started, and he still owes her a marker for that. 8000 Favor,Captain Kee Captain Kee is a Verpine Mercenary Commander. Jankee helped her mercenary company get a favorable defense contract a few years ago protecting the shipyards she was working in. 8000 Favor, Tak Mak Mar Tak Mak Mar is a fairly wealthy human gambler. He used to be a part of Jankee's regular social circle when she went slumming back in the day. She smuggled him out of town once a single step ahead of a Hutt debt collector. He's managed to get way ahead since then, really, he insists. 4000 Favor, R7-D25 R7 is an advanced Astromech Droid. He was broken down and left for spare parts by team 667, and Jankee repaired him. Katarn coopted the droid and R7 now serves the Academy as a general worker but he still remembers that Jankee saved him from the scrapyard. 4000 Favor, Yasha Tomarr Yasha Tomarr is a legitimate freight hauler, at least on the books. Jankee helped her get through the paperwork to purchase her vessel early in Jankee's career and they've been exchanging favors ever since. Jankee is, at the moment, ahead by one. 2000 Favor, Lt. DeVry A very young officer in the Republic military, Jankee sponsored Lt. DeVry's entry into Officer Candidacy School using her connections as a military ship designer. Vehicles Keep details on the vehicles you normally pilot here. It would be a wise idea to maintain a statistic block of that vehicle with you at the helm. Go ahead and make new sections for any individual vehicle. =Skills= Skill rolls are 1/2 level, plus the ability modifier of the governing ability. +5 if Trained, +5 if you possess the Skill Focus feat, and any applicable miscelaneous bonii. =Special Abilities= *Acrobatics (DEX): +5 *Athletics (DEX or CHA): +6/+5 Ride **Atheletics compromises the old skills of Climb, Jump, Ride and Swim. Climbing, Jumping and Swimming are STR based, Ride is now Charisma based. *Deception (CHA): +10 *Endurance (CON): +3 *Initiative (DEX): +6 *Knowledge Technology (INT): +10 *Knowledge Bureaucracy (INT): +10 *Mechanics (INT): +19 *Perception (WIS): +11 *Persuasion (CHA): +10 *Pilot (DEX): +16 *Stealth (DEX): +11 *Survival (WIS): +5 *Treat Injury (WIS): +5 *Use Computer (INT): +12 *Use the Force (CHA): +15 Please keep a list of all your feats, talents, force powers and starship maneouvers. You should list the Source of any item (page number and book,) at what level and from what means you acquired it (IE, distinguish between feats earned by total levels, class bonus feats, racial feats, et cetera,) and at what level you aquired it. For items not from the Core Rulebook, please reproduce their description '''in the entirety, thank you. (It would be really nice if you could do this for Core items as well.) *Note on Wiki Formatting: Please head each item's title with three equals signs, and end with the same; eg, Force Lightning . Remember to make two line breaks in the editor to make one actual line break on the displayed page, and three to get a blank line. Feats, Pilot Simple Weapon Proficiency (Noble Class) Pistols Proficiency (Noble Class) Rifles Proficiency (Noble Class) Light Armor Proficiency (Noble Class) Lightsaber Proficiency (Jedi Class) 'Force Sensitivity '(Level 1, page 85 SECR) You can make Use the Force checks, and Use the Force is always a class skill for you. In addition, whenever you gain a talent, you have the option of selecting a Force Talent instead. You must meet the prerequisites of the force talent to take it. 'Starship Tactics '(Human Bonus, SOTG page 20) You add to your starship maneuver suite a number of starship maneuvers equal to 1+ your wisdom modifier, minimum of one. You can add the same maneuver more than once. Special: You can take this feat more than once. Each time you take this feat, you add to your starship maneuver suite a number of new maneuvers equal to 1 + your wisdom modifier, minimum of one. If your wisdom modifier permanently increases, you immediately gain a number of starship maneuvers equal to the number of starship tactics feats you have taken. 'Tech Specialist '(Noble 2, SOTG Page 20) You can modify a device, suit of armor, weapon, droid, or vehicle so that it gains a special trait. Specific traits are given on the Tech Specialist Modifications table below. You may perform only one modification at a time. Unless noted otherwise, you cannot grant more than one benefit to a single device, suit of armor, weapon, droid, or vehicle, and you can't apply the same benefit more than once. Before beginning the modification, you must pay one-tenth the cost of the device, suit of armor, weapon, droid, or vehicle you wish to modify or 1,000 credits, whichever is more. Completing the modification requires 1 day per 1,000 credits of the modification's cost. At the end of this time, make a DC 20 Mechanics check; you can't take 10 or take 20 on this check. If the check succeeds, the modification is completed successfully, and the object gains the desired trait. If the check fails, you lose all credits spent making the modification, and the object doesn't gain the desired trait. However, you may start over from scratch if you wish. Other characters trained in the Mechanics skill can assist you, reducing proportionately the time needed to complete the modification. At the end of modification process, they can make a Mechanics check to aid your check. The market value of a modified item is equal to the base cost of the item plus double the cost of the modifications made to it (not including credits wasted on failed modification attempts). 'Starship Designer (Level '''3, SOTG Page 20) You can design a starship from scratch. Doing so takes a minimum of 30 days and a DC 25 mechanics check, adding 1 to the DC and 1 day to the time for every additional 100,000 credits of the design's final cost beyond the first 100,000 credits (even a genius starship designer can spend years working out the blueprints for a Star Destroyer). Other characters trained in the mechanics skill may use the aid another action to assist your mechanics check, if any assisting character also has the Starship Designer feat, divide the starship's cost by the number of characters who have this feat (including the primary designer) when determining the time required. When making modifications to starships, you never treat the work as if though it were a nonstandard modification, even if it normally would be. Additionally, you can make custom modifications to starships. Each of these modifications has a base cost of 5,000 credits, multiplied by the starship cost modifier and requires a DC 25 mechanics check. On a failed check, the modification fails, you must spend half against as much time and money to make a second attempt, and you gain a +2 bonus on your mechanics check for each attempt after the first. Installation of a custom modification normally takes one day per 5,000 credits of final cost. The same system can be customized multiple time, but doing so becomes increasingly difficult and expensive. For every previous custom modification on a given system, increase the DC by 5 and the base cost by 10,000 credits. No system can be customized more than three times. Multiple benefits from successive customizations stack. Typical customizations are described below. The Gamemaster may allow other modifications. ''Add Emplacement: ''You add 1 unused emplacement point to a starship. ''Improve Hull: ''You add a number of Hit Points to a starship equal to 1/2 it's Strength Score rounded down to the nearest multiple of 10. ''Improve Hyperdrive: You can reengineer a hyperdrive to improve it's class by 1 step, x2 to x1, x1 to x.75, and so on. the hyperdrive obeys all the restrictions of it's new class. This is the primary way that class .75 and class .5 hyperdrives come into existence. Improve Shields: The SR of the shields is increased by 5. Improve Weapons: ''You can grant one weapon a +1 equipment bonus on attack rolls. 'Skill Focus''' (Mechanics) (Jedi 2, SECR page 88) You gain a +5 Competence Bonus in the Skill of your choice. This feat may be selected multiple times. It's effects do not stack. Each time you take this feat, it applies to a different trained skill. Vehicular Combat (Jedi 4, may use pilot to dodge attacks 1 per round, proficient with starship weapons, Page 89 SECR) 'Stand Tall' (Jedi 4, GoI page 29) Once per encounter, when you take damage, all allies within six squares of you and within line of sight may, as a reaction, make a single attack on the enemy that damaged you. 'Starship Tactics '(Level 6, SOTG page 20) You add to your starship maneuver suite a number of starship maneuvers equal to 1+ your wisdom modifier, minimum of one. You can add the same maneuver more than once. Special: You can take this feat more than once. Each time you take this feat, you add to your starship maneuver suite a number of new maneuvers equal to 1 + your wisdom modifier, minimum of one. If your wisdom modifier permanently increases, you immediately gain a number of starship maneuvers equal to the number of starship tactics feats you have taken. Feats, Ground 'Force Sensitivity '(Level 1, page 85 SECR) You can make Use the Force checks, and Use the Force is always a class skill for you. In addition, whenever you gain a talent, you have the option of selecting a Force Talent instead. You must meet the prerequisites of the force talent to take it. 'Force Training '(Human Bonus, SECR page 20) You add to your Force Power suite a number of force powers equal to 1+ your wisdom modifier, minimum of one. You can add the same maneuver more than once. Special: You can take this feat more than once. Each time you take this feat, you add to your force power suite a number of new maneuvers equal to 1 + your wisdom modifier, minimum of one. If your wisdom modifier permanently increases, you immediately gain a number of powers equal to the number of force training feats you have taken. Expert Briber''' (Noble 2, page 27 GoI) You are adept at greasing the palms of contacts to minimize the amount of bribe normally required. When using the Haggle application of the Persuasion skill, you reduce the DC to reduce the price of the item haggled over by 10. 'Force Training '(Level 3, SECR page 20) You add to your Force Power suite a number of force powers equal to 1+ your wisdom modifier, minimum of one. You can add the same maneuver more than once. Special: You can take this feat more than once. Each time you take this feat, you add to your force power suite a number of new maneuvers equal to 1 + your wisdom modifier, minimum of one. If your wisdom modifier permanently increases, you immediately gain a number of powers equal to the number of force training feats you have taken. 'Running Attack '(Jedi 2, SECR page 88) When making an attack with a melee or ranged weapon, you can move both before and after the attack, provided that your total distance moved is not greater than your speed. '''Skill Focus (Mechanics) (Jedi 2, SECR page 88) You gain a +5 Competence Bonus in the Skill of your choice. This feat may be selected multiple times. It's effects do not stack. Each time you take this feat, it applies to a different trained skill. Vehicular Combat (Jedi 4, may use pilot to dodge attacks 1 per round, proficient with starship weapons, Page 89 SECR) 'Force Training '(Level 6, SOTG page 20) You add to your Force Power suite a number of force powers equal to 1+ your wisdom modifier, minimum of one. You can add the same maneuver more than once. Special: You can take this feat more than once. Each time you take this feat, you add to your force power suite a number of new maneuvers equal to 1 + your wisdom modifier, minimum of one. If your wisdom modifier permanently increases, you immediately gain a number of powers equal to the number of force training feats you have taken. 'Quick Draw' (Jedi 4, SECR page 87) You can draw or holster a weapon with startling quickness. You can draw or holster a weapon as a swift action instead of a move action. Talents, Pilot 'Wealth' (SECR, page 44) Each time you gain a level, including the level at which you select this talent, you receive an amount of credits edqual to 5,000 times your noble level. You can spend these credits as you see fit. The credits appear in a civilized, accessible location of your choice or in your private bank account. 'Exceptional Skill' (Mechanics GOI, page 21) Choose one skill (Mechanics). Whenever you roll a skill check with that skill, a result of 2-7 on the die is always treated as though you had rolled an 8. You can select this talent multiple times. It's effects do not stack. Each time you select it, it applies to a different skill. 'Aversion'(Jedi 1, JATM page 53) As a swift action, you can spend a force point to radiate an invisible aura that makes other beings want to avoid you. Until the end of the encounter, all squares within 2 squares of you are considered difficult terrain for your enemies. 'Mobile Combatant '(Jedi 3, JATM page 23) When you end your movement adjacent to an opponent, you can spend a swift action to activate this talent. If the designated opponent moves or withdraws before the beginning of your next turn, you can choose to move with that opponent, up to a total distance equal to your current speed. Unless your opponent uses the withdraw action, or makes an acrobatics check to avoid attacks of opportunity, it's movement prokokes an attack of opportunity from you for the first square moved as normal, but not subsequent sqaures in the same movement. If your taget moves farther than your speed, you must still end this movement closer to the target than you began. Talents, Ground 'Wealth' (SECR, page 44) Each time you gain a level, including the level at which you select this talent, you receive an amount of credits edqual to 5,000 times your noble level. You can spend these credits as you see fit. The credits appear in a civilized, accessible location of your choice or in your private bank account. 'Connections' (SECR, page 44) You are able to obtain licensed, restricted, military, or illegal equipment without having to pay a licensing fee or endure a background check, provided the total cost of the desired equipment is less than your character level x 1000 credits. In addition, when obtaining services or equipment through the black market, you reduce the black market multiplier by 1. 'Adversary Lore' (JATM, page 14) As a standard action, you can peer into the force and search for weaknesses in the defenses of your enemies. Make a Use the Force check against the Will Defense of a target creature within 12 squares of you, and in your line of sight. If the skill check equals or exceeds the target's will defense, that target takes a -2 penalty to reflex defense against you, and all allies who can hear and understand you until the end of your next turn. 'Know Weakness' (Jedi 3 JATM, page 14) Whenever you use Adversay Lore on a target successfully, that target also takes an additional 1d6 points of damage from any successful attack made against it by you or an ally who can hear and understand you until the end of your next turn. Force Powers Technometry (May read device memories and control droids CWCG page 52) Battle Strike x2 (Bonus to hit and damage SECR page 96) Negate Energy (absorb energy attacks, SECR page 99) Vital Transfer (Heal by damaging self, SECR page 100) Move Object (Moves an Object, SECR page 98) Farseeing (See glimpses about a person, SECR page 96) Starship Maneouvers Attack Formation Zeta Nine Ackbar Slash Afterburn Counter I Have You Now Target Sense x2 Racial Traits Bonus feat and skill trained. Category:Star Wars Category:Knights of the New Republic Category:D20 Category:Saga Edition